


Bad Moon Rising: Part 5

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Kylo deals with the unexpected guest as you try to process what’s going on. Tensions are high as conflicts brew.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 5

Your breathing was deep yet erratic. The taste of acid appeared in the back of your throat. There’s no way you’d heard him correctly.

“I… I’m sorry. What?”

“I’m in the mob. I’m a fucking mobster, okay?”

You slid your back down the wall and sat on the floor, knees pulled of in front of you, hugging them.

Staring off into the room in a daze, you attempted to process what was happening. It felt like time has stopped. This whole situation was bizarre: first the guy banging on the door, now this revelation. What the hell were you getting yourself into? And was it too late to get out? Never had you imagined you would ever get involved with  anything like this.

You flinched when the stranger knocked, no, banged on the door again. “Goddammit, Ren! Open the fucking door.”

You slowly and solemnly looked up at Kylo, who was continuing to pace in the room. This was incredibly out of character for him. This wasn’t the man you had grown to know.

He knew what he would have done on any other day, in any other situation but the one he was in now. You were here now. What was he to do?

On top of his anxiousness, his heart ached. He wanted so badly for this to work out, but never would be have dreamed he would have put you in harm’s way. He felt sick to his stomach. He had worked so hard to protect you previously, but this was foolish and amateur. Disappointment chewed at his gut.

You built up enough courage to investigate. “So that guy, out there. He’s…?”

“A business associate.” He paused. “An angry business associate, apparently.”

Your face twisted. You didn’t know much about how any of this worked, but you knew it couldn’t be good. You wanted to ask him why this was happening, but you imagined that was far more than you were interested in knowing.

“So, is this guy your boss?”

Kylo chuckled sarcastically. “No, Hux is not the boss.”

You heard another loud bang from the front door. Then another immediately after.

“Shit.” Kylo peered his head down the hall and quickly returned. Another bang. “He’s kicking the damn door in. He’s not leaving. I need to go deal with him. And you need to hide.”

You stared at him, still frozen on the floor. It was all happening so quickly. You just wanted to get up and run away, but you couldn’t move.

He bent over and grabbed your arm to lift you up. “Now!”

He led you into the small closet in the room, nudging you in. He backed away and began to close the door. He stopped when he saw the look on your face.

“Listen, I won’t let anything happen to you. But you have to stay put.” His eyebrows furrowed, casting shadows over his eyes, making them even darker. He spoke confidently, but his face showed nothing but worry.

“Why do I have to hide?”

Kylo only stared back at you, as if to answer your question with his eyes, but his face spoke a language you didn’t quite understand yet. “Don’t move.”

He shoved the door closed leaving you alone with the darkness.

He should have never left you alone. Your thoughts were suddenly loud, screaming. _What the fuck are you doing? Why are you so calm about this? Damn, he’s hot but is he that hot? Oh my, god I’m going to die._

You realized you were hyperventilating, and your heartbeat was going a mile a minute. Then you heard something. Voices. Loud voices. Kylo must have let Hux in the house. Again with the thoughts: _I’m going to die._

You tried slowing your breathing, nearly holding your breath to listen intently. They had been talking for a few minutes now, your thoughts finally quiet enough to just barely hear what was happening.

“She doesn’t know.”

“Ren, I swear to God, if you’re lying to me, I will find out.”

“She doesn’t know a damn thing.” Kylo’s voice grew louder, angry. He was nearly screaming.

“You’re being awful defensive for someone who has nothing to hide.”

“I’m defensive because I am being attacked!” Kylo’s voice rose again.

The two men paced in the living room, Hux constantly moving around, Kylo keeping his distance, on edge.

The voices quieted, and you grew impatient and curious. Exiting the closet, you slowly crept towards the door, careful not to peek around the corner. At least you could hear better.

“You’ve been quite off the last few days. Your little friend is becoming a distraction. You’d be wise to watch your back, Ren,” Hux spat quietly.

“Is that a threat?” Kylo’s deep voice was quiet again. You imagined they were close to each other now.

“It might be.”

Your heart raced. It was torture to not know what was going on, knowing this situation could implode at any minute. And you were suddenly worried for Kylo. This other guy didn’t seem to be fooling around. You wanted nothing more than to jump out the room and break them up.

Hux slowly turned to leave. As he grabbed the doorknob, he looked back at Kylo.

“I’m sorry, Ren. You’re just too much of a risk.” Before Kylo could respond, Hux had pulled out a gun.

The sounds moved in slow motion to your ears. In reality, it was all happening too fast.

Almost immediately, Kylo disarmed him with a kick, sending the gun flying across the room, but not before Hux had pulled the trigger sending a bullet grazing past Kylo’s torso.

You jumped, closed your eyes and clamped your hands over your ears, as if blocking out the sounds would make the situation go away. You were scared stiff, unable to even move back into the closet for safety, if that would even protect you at this point.

As the men tussled, you could faintly hear curses uttered and feel the wall shaking against your back.

Then it suddenly went quiet. Was it over? Had someone been killed? Was it Kylo?

You removed your shaking hands from your ears. You kept your eyes closed momentarily before slowly looking out into the hall, afraid of why you might find.

You saw Kylo. Standing, alive, appearing to be in one piece.

He had pinned Hux against the wall with his forearm lodged beneath his chin against his throat. Hux gasped for air, and his face was bloodied. In a swift motion, Kylo reached behind his back, untucked his shirt and pulled out a pistol from a holster. You almost missed it. Kylo jammed the gun into Hux’s stomach.

Even from down the hall, you could see the rage in Kylo’s reddened face.

He spoke between ragged, exhausted breaths. “You come into my house. And try to kill me. I should end you. Right now.”

Suddenly frozen, Kylo could only glare at Hux. His body tingled; he was being watched. Keeping his head forward, his eyes wandered to his right, down the hall, your figure just barely visible in the darkness. He couldn’t do what he really wanted to do. Not in front of you.

Kylo continued. “I can’t wait to tell Snoke you tried to kill his best man. I’ll let him deal with you himself.”

Kylo removed him arm abruptly, Hux falling to the ground grasping his throat, pistol still pointed in his direction.

“Now get the fuck out of my house.”

Hux got up and clumsily moved towards the door, tripping over his own feet. He was still clearly dazed. Kylo slammed the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen and out of your line of sight.

You waited a minute for Kylo to return to your room, but he never did.

You walked out into the hallway slowly, looking around. You were still nervous that there was some threat but you were pretty sure it was over. It worried you, though, that Kylo hadn’t come to get you.

Yet there he was. Kylo sat at one of the bar stools. He was quiet. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell slowly with his deep breaths, as if he were trying to calm himself.

“Kylo?”

Your voice caused him to jump slightly. He played it off, standing up from his seat.

“Are you okay?” Worry picked at your voice, almost cracking.

He nodded. “I’ve seen worse. Are you?”

Before you were able to speak, your inhale got caught in your throat, suddenly shaking, the whole situation suddenly becoming real in your mind when you saw the bullet hole in the wall. Once you saw that, it was like the shroud fell. You noticed everything. The blood drops on the floor, the disheveled furniture. And there was Kylo, hands bloodied. There was a small cut on his face, but he appeared to be okay otherwise.

“What? Why?” You were stuttering, unable to keep your thoughts together. “Why was he here?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice didn’t let on his anger, but his body language gave him away.

“Come here.” He opened his arms for you to approach him.

He hugged you tightly against his chest. His arms wrapped completely around you and he cradled the back of your head in one of his hands. You felt pressure against the top of your head, and the nerves bundled in your stomach when you realized he was kissing you there. Calm washed over you. Kylo took a deep breath in, as if he could pull you any closer that way.

Then, he whispered something. His voice was barely there, deep and hoarse. “Save yourself for someone else.”

You picked your head up quickly from his chest, looking up at him. He wouldn’t meet your gaze, and only stared over your head.

You mouthed words but didn’t make a sound, stunned. Finally, you spoke up. “What?”

“You heard me.” He quickly let you out of his embrace and turned to walk away. “Don’t forget your coat.”

You were frozen in place. Your eyes narrowed, your breathing quickened. Suddenly, you were trying to hold back tears that you didn’t even know were coming. “Kylo. I… I don’t understand. What-”

Kylo interrupted you but didn’t turn to face you. “We’ve known each other for barely three days and shit has already hit the fan. Do you honestly think this will work?”

Physical pain rattled through your chest. Your whole body trembled now. You wanted to say something, but where would you even start? It’s not like he was wrong.

He filled the silence. “I mean, I thought I had a chance.” You realized he was speaking more to himself than to you. “To have something normal. But I clearly fucking can’t.” He slammed a fist into the kitchen counter.

Your chest heaved from your shaky breaths. The room began to spin; you felt otherworldly, like you weren’t even there. Then, you heard a pleading voice, not realizing it was yours. “Kylo…”

“Don’t forget your coat.”

Your mind willed your body through the motions without thinking, like you were already repressing this moment. You didn’t want to feel like this. Who falls this hard for someone so quickly? Who lives through a situation like this and doesn’t want to get as far away as possible? This man did something to you, changed the way you thought you’d ever feel about anyone. And yet here he was taking it all away.

You grabbed your coat, as instructed, and walked out the house. Rain pelted your body, cutting through your clothes. The situation was depressingly poetic, you thought.

You sat in your car, soaked to the bone and shivering. The keys stayed in your hand for a minute before attempting to put them in the ignition, your body riddled with exhaustion and uneasy hands.

As you drove home, the windshield wipers didn’t seem to clear the deluge that poured down onto your car. Not that it mattered much. You couldn’t see through your tears anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
